A Dark Path
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC
1. Prologue

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

_**PROLOGUE.**_

The old lady walked slowly, her cloak pulled tight around her shoulders; her head lowered as she walked into the wind. The sandstorm had hit before she'd gotten in doors, now she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

A sound made her pause, soft, barely audible over the wind, yet unmistakable; the sound of a baby crying. It came again, the sound weak and desperate. She walked towards the sound until she reached its origin, she felt her heart clench; the baby was alone, left for dead.

Lifting the tiny baby into her arms, she snuggled him closer to her chest. "There now little one," wrapping him in the folds of her cloak, she turned towards home, "You're safe now."

_**Seven Years Later.**_

He laughed happily, the sound bringing a smile to her lips. "Darvin, don't run too far!" He almost always got carried away and ran too far when they went for their morning walk, he needed to learn to be careful.

The blonde haired boy turned and waved delightedly, "I won't Mom!"

Mom. That one syllable always made her smile, they both knew the truth; she wasn't his real Mom, but she was the only family he had.

Shaking her head as he ran ahead she smiled, he was her true happiness, she had lost so much in her life, he had made her whole again. It was hard not to love him on sight, he was warm and caring, and so happy, it was infectious.

His cry was the first sign of danger. Looking up she saw the black robed men chasing him as he ran towards her, running forward she tried to reach him; tried to save her son.

"Mom no!"

he froze, staring somewhere over her shoulder; before she could turn, something searing hot ran through her. Looking down she was the glowing red end of a light saber protruding from her chest.

"Mom!"

Darvin's cry made her look up as her legs gave way, his wide, horror filled eyes as he was dragged away was the last thing she saw before her world went dark and the pain faded away.

SWSWSW

Darvin sobbed as he was thrown onto the ship, his Mom was dead, and he was with the bad men that had done it. He screamed, shrinking away as one of them knelt before him, a hand shot out, back handing him hard across his cheek.

"Shut up!" The voice was harsh, angry. "Don't make a sound, do you understand!" He stared in terror, his eyes filling with fresh tears as his face stung. The man slapped him again, "I said, do you understand!"

Nodding Darvin raised a hand to his throbbing cheek; his eyes looked on the man's angry black eyes.

"Good," he stood grinning evilly, "then we'll get on just fine."

_**Somewhere Far Beyond The Outer Rim.**_

He shivered curling into the thin blanket, they'd laughed at him when he'd told them he wanted to go home, then he had been hit, the blow somehow knocking him back across the room as though he had been picked up and tossed instead of the simple backhand the man had dealt.

Sniffing Darvin cradled his aching arm to his chest, he wanted his Mom, he wanted to go home. But he would never see his Mom again, even if he made it home, she would not be there to join him; they had killed her. He'd watched helplessly as one of them had stabbed the light saber right through her, he'd watched as she had fallen to the ground, never to move again.

Sobbing Darvin hugged himself, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"Its ok," the voice came from behind him, arms gently held him. A torch was lit and he saw that he wasn't alone, at least twenty other kids all ranging from his age to at least twice his age were crammed together in the cave. The girl holding his smiled gently as he turned around, "don't worry, we'll look after you. Just follow our lead and you won't get hurt... Much."

Sniffing Darvin shook his head, "Who are they?"

"They're Sith," she shrugged as she stroked his hair back from his face, "and they want us to be just like them."

_**Twelve Years Later.**_

The whip struck his back, splitting the skin. Hissing Darvin gritted his teeth, his muscles tensed as he readied for the next lash. It came fast, striking like fire. Darvin clamped his mouth shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out; they would never get that satisfaction from him. His back was torn and bleeding, covered with welts that oozed red blood; beneath them were a lattice work of scars, older ones covered by newer scars that were still pink. The whip struck him again, this time Darvin groaned, his breath shaking at the agonising pain that seared his back.

"Stop!" The command rang out as _he _stepped out, his black robe swishing softly as he walked. "Take him back to the others."

Two others stepped forward, gripping his arms and hauling Darvin to his feet. "Do you want us to bring a medical droid to fix him up?"

Darvin's head rose, his eyes boring into his; Darth Phobeus, one of the Sith Lords who's sole duty was to turn the 'young-lings' to the dark-side.

Darth Phobeus shook his head and walked forward, his lips curving into a sinister smile. "No, let him wait a few days." Grinning Phobeus gripped Darvin's chin tight in his hand, "and I think you can go without food for a week too, that should give you something to think about."

Darvin hissed sharply as he was dragged away, the movement sending bolts of white hot agony down his back. He was thrown roughly to the ground several minutes later, gasping Darvin gritted his teeth and sat up.

"What is wrong with you?" Leonde knelt beside him, her hands supporting him as he fought to stand, "do you have a death wish or something?"

Shrugging Darvin winced, "no, I just don't agree with them."

"Neither do I," Leonde shook her head, "but even I know better than insult Darth Phobeus in front of everyone!"

Snorting Darvin shrugged, his eyes gleaming slightly at the memory. "Come on Lee, he had it coming. Besides, if I didn't rebel against them somehow, they might think I actually belong here."

Sighing Leonde raised her hands, "I give up, you're obviously completely insane and there is no help for you."

"... Can't find out he has a brother..."

Waving Leonde off, Darvin shuffled forward, closer to the two Sith Apprentices.

"... No one knows about him, as far as 'Darvin' knows, he's an only child left for dead as a babe..."

Gasping Darvin's eyes went wide, a brother? He had a brother?

"... And if Darvin finds out that Anakin Skywalker is his long lost brother, we'll never get him to turn...!"

"Anakin Skywalker...?" Leonde gaped at him, "you're Anakin Skywalker's brother." Then she grinned, her eyes gleaming. "Darvin, you've got family!"

Biting his lip Darvin cocked his head, "Darvin Skywalker..." He grinned, "It has a nice ring to it."

Starting towards the Apprentices he shrugged off Leonde's restraining hand, "hey guys, I want to have a word with Lord Phobeus."

The closest, a pretty blonde girl frowned, "why?"

Grinning Darvin shrugged, "I'm ready."

Behind him he heard Leonde let out a choked gasp of horror at his words, he didn't have time to explain as the two Apprentices grabbed his shoulders and marched him towards the Sith Stronghold.

They just passed the ship's docking bay when he struck, reaching out with the Force he sent them flying; all the 'Young-lings' were taught the basics, it made teaching easier once you turned to the dark-side.

He watched as they struck the wall, jogging into the docking bay, Darvin slipped passed the six men guarding the entrance; he didn't have time to be picky, he just went for the nearest ship, ironically it just happened to be the '_Sith Terror' _Darth Phobeus' personal star ship. Grinning Darvin sneaked on board, his heart hammering as he closed the loading ramp.

As he took the controls, the Sith guarding the entrance ran forward; biting his lip Darvin pushed the thrusters forward, the ship roared to life, shooting out of the docking bay and into the sky.

It didn't matter how fast they were in pursuing him, by the time they had raised the alarm and readied the ships, he would be long gone.


	2. Chapter 1

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

_CHAPTER ONE._

**_Coruscant._**

**_The Jedi Temple._**

Darvin staggered and almost fell, he panted labouriously; teeth gritted tight as his back seared with pain. Leaning against a wall he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the dizziness and growing urge to retch.

It had taken him over an hour to find the Jedi Temple, he'd only stopped a couple of times to ask directions, not wanting to draw attention to himself; he wore a black hooded robe that he'd taken from 'Darth Phobeus' ship, it was better than the rags he had been wearing, but now he wondered if it had been such a good idea to wear a 'Sith' robe in the 'Jedi' temple.

Groaning he pushed himself away from the wall...

And fell...

Hands caught him before he hit the ground, held him upright while he swayed on his feet. "Are you alright?" He heard the words, but couldn't make sense of them; his back seared flaring with agony and his stomach heaved. Retching violently Darvin felt his knees fold beneath him, he would have toppled sideways if the hands hadn't been holding him upright.

Darvin closed his eyes and took several deep, shallow breaths. He lifted his head and found himself staring onto eyes - and a face - that were all but identical to his own; he didn't need to ask, he knew who this was. This was Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin frowned and blinked in surprise, "_who are you_?"

His vision blurring, Darvin groaned and closed his eyes again; swallowing he managed two words before swooning into darkness, "y-your brother."

SWSWSW

Anakin stared at the man laying in the bed. He certainly looked a lot like him, but as far he he knew he was an only child; and he was sure his Mother would have mentioned something as important as him having a brother.

And yet, at the same time...

He knew that what the man had said, was true; he could feel their familial bond through the Force. It didn't stop him from being confused, nor did it alleviate the sense of dread that had been growing since he discovered him in the hall.

"Anakin?"

Blinking at Obi-wan's voice, Anakin turned his head. "I don't know how this is possible," he told his Master. "I know it's true, I know that he is my brother; but I don't know how it's possible."

Obi-wan walked across the the bed and blinked in shock; the boy in the bed looked almost identical to Anakin right down to his age, except he was thinner, gaunt and pale. "You're sure your Mother never mentioned anything about you_"

"Having a brother?" Anakin shook his head, "no." Something like that would stand out in his memory, "I always thought I was an only child." Apparently not, looking back at his 'twin?', he shook his head. "I'm more interested in finding out what happened to him," glancing at Obi-wan Anakin swallowed. "The Jedi healers who saw to him, said that it looked like he'd been through years of abuse." Anakin had seen the scars himself, could only imagine what had caused them.

"I guess we'll find out everything when he wakes up," Obi-wan said with a shrug, "until then there's not much we can do."

Nodding Anakin continued to stare at him, "I don't even know his name," he said looking at Obi-wan. It felt wrong, knowing this stranger was his own flesh and blood, and not knowing his name.

"Darv-vin."

The voice was slurred and weak, his head snapping back to look at his twin Anakin frowned. "Pardon?"

"My n-name, is Darvin." He grinned weakly, "I al-lready know who y-you are."

Anakin sat down in a seat beside Darvin's bed, "what happened to you?" He blanched as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he hadn't meant to ask that right away, hadn't wanted to rush him.

Darvin glanced down and shrugged, "it... was punishment."

Obi-wan moved to the seat on the other side of the bed and sat down, "Punishment, for what?"

Darvin bit his lip and closed his eyes, "not doing as I was told." Opening his eyes he shrugged, "I don't know who you are?"

Anakin cleared his throat, "this is Obi-wan Kenobi, my Jedi Master." He saw Darvin's eyes gazing around the room, felt his confusion and smiled. "You're in the Temple of Healing, I brought you here after you collapsed." Darvin nodded and tried to sit up, Anakin shook his head. "I don't think you should move_"

"It's ok," shrugging at Anakin's surprised and worried look, Darvin pushed himself up until his back rested against the wall. "Believe it or not, this isn't the worst beating I've had."

Obi-wan looked horrified, "who did this to you?" he couldn't believe that anyone would even think to inflict such torture on another human being.

Darvin looked down and bit his lip again, sighing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I knew you'd ask sooner or later," he glanced at Anakin and shrugged, "I was kind of hoping for later."

"Tell us," Anakin reached out a hand to his brother's shoulder, "who did this?"

Sighing Darvin closed his eyes again, when he opened them he stared straight ahead. "I was raised by Sith Lords," his voice shook slightly and his hands clenched into fists, "it was them who did this to me."


	3. Chapter 2

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

_CHAPTER TWO._

**_Coruscant._**

**_The Jedi Temple of Healing._**

For a full minute neither Anakin or Obi-wan moved, both too shocked by Darvin's answer. Obi-wan was the first to recover, "you were, raised, by _Sith Lords_?" He stared at Darvin in horror, this was not good.

Darvin looked at Anakin and blanched at his equally horrified expression, looking down at his hands he swallowed and took a shaky breath. "They came for me when I was six or seven, my Mom_" he paused and glanced at Anakin, "she wasn't my real Mom, but she found me when I was born; she said I must have been still born, or that someone thought I was still born. She raised me. we never knew who my real Mom was."

Darvin managed a quick glance at Obi-wan, the Jedi Master's face was still filled with shock. Sighing he continued his story, "anyway, when I was maybe seven, they came..." he found himself looking back at his hands as he relived that terrible day.

"Me and Mom had gone for a walk, I'd run off a head, right into them." his voice began to shake, swallowing, Darvin forced himself to continue. "They chased me back toward Mom, there was one of them behind her; I saw..." his throat closed up and Darvin bit his lip hard, "I called out to her just before he stabbed his light saber through her chest."

"They dragged me away from her," Darvin blinked back tears as he remembered how hard he had struggled against them, "it took two of them to carry me to the ship." he snorted and shook his head, "two fully grown men to carry one seven year old boy." To him it seemed ridiculous, well, that and impressive on his part.

Anakin and Obi-wan listened in shocked silence, neither able to imagine the horror Darvin was describing.

"I don't know how far, or how long they flew for, but I cried the whole way." Darvin felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, thinking about his Mom was the only thing that ever brought him to tears.

"When they hauled me off the ship, I told them I wanted to go home." Darvin closed his eyes, "They all laughed at me, one of them hit me, sent me flying into a wall." breathing deeply, Darvin shrugged. "They took me down into a cave and left me there," neither Anakin or Obi-wan had said anything and Darvin didn't have the nerve to look at them.

"It was then that I realised that I wasn't alone, there were at least twenty other kids just like me." he licked his lips nervously as he realised that somehow the room had filled with other Jedi, somehow he hadn't even noticed their arrival; but he knew they had probably been there since the beginning of his tale.

Anakin broke the silence, his eyes wide with shock. "Have you been there ever since then?"

Nodding Darvin kept his head down, staring at his hands. "They wanted us to join them, to become Sith like them." he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice now, part of it was because of the feelings he'd buried years ago that were coming to surface; his anger at his Mom's death, his fear. "I saw dozens of kids turn, some of them I knew others I'd never really met."

"I decided right then, when I found out what they wanted, that I wasn't going to do it." He remembered how he'd said it straight to Lord Phobeus' face, remembered the beating that had followed; the first of many. "I learned that getting angry was what they wanted, so I taught myself to never give into anger, to never give them anything they could use."

Anakin was staring, wide eyes with shock. "They beat you..."

"It wasn't that bad_"

"Yes it was..." Anakin cut him off, "I-I can see what they did to you." he was pale, his breath shaking, "you stood up to them and they beat you..." His voice was so quiet that Darvin had to strain to hear, "...So many times... So many years..." Tears began to slide down his cheeks, his chest heaved at the pain his brother had been forced to endure for so long_

"Stop." Reaching out he clasped Anakin's arm and shook his head, "it's not your pain to bear."

Anakin blinked and shook his head, "how could you stand it?"

"By accepting what they were, that it was in their nature." Darvin shrugged, "if someone's evil by nature you accept that that's all they're capable of." He bit his lip and sniffed, "it didn't make it any less terrible or frightening, but it was easier to deal with."

He smiled slightly and wiped his wet cheeks, "having friends who were in the same situation also helped. We supported each other," he chuckled weakly, "you'd be surprised how much a joke about crappy food and bad hospitality or a few words of encouragement can make dealing with it that much easier."

Anakin was shaking his head, "but what they did_"

Darvin sighed and shook his head, "you get used to it." he closed his eyes and shrugged, "when it's all you know for years, you learn to expect it; you accept that it's the way it's going to be."

Obi-wan cocked his head and frowned, "how did you escape? Had you tried before?"

Darvin shook his head, "no, I never tried to escape before now." He glanced at the Jedi around the room and shrugged, "when they take any child, they kill the parents - like they did with me - for two reasons, one is that with the parents dead there's no-one to report us missing, and the second reason is to make sure that we have nowhere to go if we did try to escape."

"So, why did you try then?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

Darvin grinned and looked at Anakin, "I overheard a couple of the Sith Apprentice's talking about you, saying that I could never find out you were my brother." he looked at Obi-wan and shrugged, "I had somewhere to go, I had someone who was my family."


	4. Chapter 3

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

**_Coruscant._**

**_Council Chamber.  
_**

"Have your assignment you and Obi-wan do," Yoda told Anakin, "address the issues around your brother we will, when completed your mission is."

Anakin took a deep breath, he and Obi-wan were going to the Senate to serve as body guards to Senator Amidala, Padme, a friend he hadn't seen in ten years. "what will happen to Darvin while Maser Obi-wan and I complete our mission."

Master Windu shrugged, "he will remain in the Temple of Healing for now, with two Jedi Masters guarding him."

Anakin froze, they were going to keep Darvin here against his will? As a prisoner? "No." He stared at Master Windu and shook his head, "this is wrong!" they didn't understand, couldn't understand what being a made prisoner again would do to Darvin. "He hasn't done anything to justify being treated like a criminal!"

"Anakin," Obi-wan's voice was a gentle rebuke, "he has admitted to being raised by the Sith_"

"He was their _prisoner_!" Anakin glared at the two Jedi Masters, what he had seen from Darvin's memories had made him want to weep, such horror and pain. "he didn't escape one prison so that he could be trapped in another!"

Yoda cocked his head, "another option, you have?"

"Let him assist master Obi-wan and me while we're protecting Senator Amidala." Darvin had sought him out, it only made sense that he would want to be with him. "He's comfortable with me, more likely to be open about his life and tell me more about the Sith." That way he could also make sure his brother wasn't treated like he was 'evil' for something he had had no control over.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Master Windu shook his head, "we don't know if he can be trusted."

Anakin scowled, "_I _know we can trust him." He folded his arms, "I saw every moment of his life, from when he was taken to when he escaped." he didn't know how, couldn't explain it, but he had been shown the horror of his brother's life as though he had lived it himself...

But they hadn't, they didn't know that Darvin could be trusted - they were simply reacting to what they knew.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had to be calm if he was going to convince Master Yoda and Master Windu to agree with him. "If we want him to tell us everything, to prove that he can be trusted, we have to show that we are willing to give him even a little trust." He looked at the Jedi Masters, "we have to show him that we are different to the Sith. He's been a prisoner his whole life, being forced to remain a prisoner will only strengthen his distrust."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "Anakin has a point, we need to know more and he obviously knows a lot more about the Sith." He nodded to Anakin, pleased at the maturity his padawan had shown, "if he feels threatened he won't tell us anything."

Yoda nodded, "assist Obi-wan and Anakin, Darvin will."

x

"The council has allowed you to help Master Obi-wan and me on with our assignment," Anakin smiled at Darvin, "we'll be protecting Senator Amidala."

Darvin nodded smiling, then he frowned. "They wanted me to stay here, didn't they?" It was what he had expected to happen, he knew the Jedi Masters had no trust toward him, knew that the only sensible decision was to keep him where they could keep an eye on him.

Anakin shrugged, "Master Obi-wan and I talked them into agreeing to letting you help us." Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked at his brother and shook his head, "no matter what happens after our mission is completed, I won't ever let them take away you freedom again."

Darvin shook his head,"don't get yourself in trouble on my account." He'd learned to survive, and he had a feeling the the Jedi would be gentler captors than the Sith. "I'll be fine, no matter what happens."

Anakin shook his head, "you've done nothing wrong, I won't let you be imprisoned again." He smiled, "you're free now." After spending six years as a slave, he knew how inportant that was.

Darvin's eyes closed. Free. He was free! After so long, he wasn't even sure he knew what it meant to be free - he knly knew the feeling it gave him...

Relief.


	5. Chapter 4

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

**_Coruscant._**

**_Apartment Building.  
_**

Anakin, Darvin and Obi-wan rode in the windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senate Building. They are on their way to Senator Amidala's apartments. Anakin nervously rearranged his robes.

Looking at him, Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "You seem a little on edge, Anakin."

Anakin looked back at Obi-wan and folded his arms, "Not at all."

Darvin snorted and grinned, "I think he's more terrified than 'on edge'."

Obi-wan laughed, "I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

"You fell into that nightmare, Master." Anakin snapped as Darvin started to chuckle, "and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Obi-wan laughed, and Anakin smiled and chuckled too. Looking at him, Obi-wan sighed, "You're sweating. Relax." He smiled gently, "Take  
a deep breath."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."

x

Padme and Captain Typho rose as Obi-wan, Darvin and Anakin stopped before them. Obi-wan stepped forward while Anakin stares at Padme.

Obi-wan smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady."

Padme walked over to Obi-wan who took her hand. Padme smiled at him, "It has been far too long Master Kenobi."

She moves in front of Anakin and blinked, "Ani?" Staring she smiled, "My goodness, you've grown."

"So have you..." Anakin replied, "grown more beautiful, I mean...for a Senator, I mean."

Obi-wan looked disapprovingly at his apprentice, while Padme laughed and shook her head. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Embarrassed, Anakin looked down as Obi-wan and Captain Typho smiled. Darvin chuckled, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter, Padme glanced at him, then stared from him to Anakin and back again. Darvin grinned, "I'm Darvin Skywalker..." Holding out his hand, he shrugged, "Anakin's long lost twin brother."

Padme frowned, "I didn't know Anakin had a twin brother."

"Neither did he," Darvin looked down, "I was left for dead as a baby."

Padme's face softened with sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Darvin shook his head, he didn't want to go into specifics with her, and they weren't here to talk about him. "From the sound of it, you have your own problems."

Obi-wan smiled at him as they walked inside, "Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you."

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi." Captain Typho said, "I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment." He glanced at padme, "the situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

They sat down, Darvin positioning himself beside Anakin - but leaving some distance between them. Padme shook her head, "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi-wan frowned, "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé," Anakin told her, "I promise you."

As Darvin stared from Anakin to Obi-wan, Obi-wan gave Anakin a stern look. "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan."

Anakin swallowed, "I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master."

Sighing, Obi-wan shook his head. "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin." he folded his arms, "And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

Darvin's eyes widened, "Anakin_"

Obi-wan stared at him, shocked, "What?"

Anakin blinked, realising how he had sounded. "Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer?" he elaborated, "Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master." He shrugged, Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," Obi-wan looked at Anakin very sternly, "and you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme smiled as she stood, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

Everyone gave Padme a slight bow as she and Dorme left the room. Captain Typho smiled at Obi-wan, "Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here." he told him, "I'll have an officer situated on every floor, and I'll be at the control center downstairs."

Jar jar smiled at Anakin, "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Annie."

Anakin sighed, "She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar." he shook his head, "I've thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar told him, trying to cheer Anakin up. "Happier den mesa seein her in longo time."

Darvin smiled at him, "she's got someone trying to kill her, she's under a lot of stress."

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative," Obi-wan reprimanded him gently, "Be mindful of your thoughts." His expression softened, "She was pleased to see us." he said with a smile, "Now why don't you stay here, while Darvin and I check the security."

x

As Darvin followed Obi-wan he sighed, "the Council told you to keep an eye on me. Didn't they?"

Obi-wan blinked, "I thought I was being subtle." Looking at Darvin he nodded, "they're just..."

"They don't trust me," Darvin shrugged, "it's no more than I expected."

Sighing Obi-0wan smiled at him, "I am sorry. I agree with Anakin, you've done nothing wrong_"

"I was just 'raised' by Sith Lords," Darvin looked at him. "I've been free now for... Three days," it had taken him a day to fly to Coruscant, and he'd been unconscious for almost another full day. "If I had still been with the Sith, I would have been beaten at least a dozen times by now." At Obi-wan's horrified look, Darvin shrugged, "here, with Jedi. I've been healed, fed, and given freedom." Grinning he cocked his head, "I can't remember the last time I've been treated this well."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, unable, unwilling, to try to imagine the horror Darvin had been forced to endure. "I'm so sorry," no one deserved to experience such pain or fear.

Darvin closed his eyes, "you get used to it." He bit his lip and swallowed, "it's never easy, but you do get used to it."


	6. Chapter 5

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

**_Coruscant._**

**_Council Chamber.  
_**

Darvin, Obi-wan and Anakin stood in the center of the Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council were seated in a circle surrounding the two Jedi.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan."

Master Windu nodded, "Most importantly, find out who he's working for."

Obi-wan frowned, "What about Senator Amidala?" he asked, "She will still need protecting."

Yoda looked at Anakin, "Handle that, your Padawan will."

Nodding, Anakin glanced at Darvin. "Would I be able to ask that Darvin still be allowed to assist in Senator Amidala's protection?"

"Discussed this, the Council has." Yoda glanced at Obi-wan, before looking back at Anakin. "Decided that Darvin will go with Obi-wan, the Council has."

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo." master Windu told him, "She will be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Anakin shook his head, "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect."

Master Windu frowned, "Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

x

Master Windu and Obi-wan walked along the Temple corridors. Yoda accompanied them, riding in a small floating chair.

Obi-wan sighed, "I still think Darvin would be more more useful if he were assisting Anakin." And he would be more comfortable too, more likely to reveal more about the Sith.

Yoda shook his head, "The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan."

"The boy cannot be trusted," Master Windu said, "we need someone to keep an eye on him, and your apprentice is too attached to be reliable."

Nodding Obi-wan closed his eyes, "But we still need him to be willing to tell us what he knows, Master." Shrugging he sighed, "His past has made him... mistrustful." If Anakin was not with him, Obi-wan wasn't sure how darvin would react.

"Something we share then," Master Windu sighed, "until he has proven he can be trusted, we must be careful."

Obi-wan nodded, "I understand."

"Until proven himself, Darvin has." Yoda said quietly, "out of your sight you must not let him."

xx

Obi-wan, Darvin and Captain Typho watched as Anakin and Padme disappeared into the vastness of the spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them.

Obi-wan shook his head, "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

Frowning, Darvin looked at him. "Is that likely?"

Shrugging, Obi-wan sighed. "Lets just say that Anakin is very... Impulsive."

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him," Captain Typho commented wryly.

x

From high above, light streams down from the lofty ceilings. Obi-wan and Darvin crossed the floor of the great hallway, heading for the Analysis Rooms. Darvin sighed heavily, "I know the Council wants me to tell you everything I know."

"Darvin," Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't expect you to tell me anything until you're ready."

Snorting, Darvin paused and faced Obi-wan and took a deep breath, "I would be telling you about every moment of my life for the last twelve years. Twelve years of pain, and torture and fear." His breath shook slightly, "I told you I saw kids turn, I didn't tell you how many I saw killed. They don't wait forever for you to turn; if the kids they brought in didn't turn by the time they were twenty, they kill them. If anyone tries to escape, they're killed..."

Looking into Obi-wan's horror filled eyes, Darvin shook his head. "I think what you should think about, is whether you want to hear what I would tell you."


	7. Chapter 6

THE CHOSEN.

_**A DARK PATH.**_

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

CHAPTER SIX.

"Darvin has abandoned you," Darth Phobeus folded his arms as he stood in front of the 'Young-lings'. "He has betrayed you all, running away to leave you all to suffer_"

"That's not true!" Leonde stood, shaking her head, "Darvin has gone to the Jedi to get help for us." She said, looking around at her companions. "He would never betray us, Lord Phobie is lying to try and make us turn." She sneered, using the name Darvin used to call Darth Phobeus instead of his Sith name. Darth Phobeus glared at her, "How dare you?"

Lightning flashed out at her, crumpling to her knees, Leonde screamed. "You do not, insult your betters girl, you should show more respect."

Gasping, Leonde lifted her head as the lightning disappeared. "I give respect to those who earn it," she looked at Darth Phobeus and shook her head. "I once respected you above all others, when you were my brother. Now you are nothing more than a lying, evil, monster." Snarling, Darth Phobeus shot more lightning at her, before he turned and stalked out of the cave. Closing her eyes, Leonde took a deep breath; she hadn't thought of Darth phobeus as her brother in a long time, because he wasn't her brother, not anymore.

Once though, he had been her brother, Nikan; he had been kind and caring, until the day he had turned his back on all he had believed in - he had been taken two years before she had been born, the Sith had come for her when she was three; Nikan had been twelve then, he had comforted her, told her how to resist the darkside and together they had stood against the Sith, trying to keep the others from turning. For five years, Nikan had fought to resist the darkside after she had arrive. Five years of pain and torture took their toll, Nikan could take no more; her brother had gone into a violent rage one night after a severe beating, he had been furious.

Leonde had tried to calm him, had tried to stop his turn to the darkside - but he had been too far gone, too angry to pull back from the brink as she had done in the past; she had watched as her brother then focused his rage on a small boy who had been crying in fear, he had flung the boy hard against a wall of the cave, had choked him when he screamed in pain. it had been in that moment, when she had been eight years old, that Nikan had 'died' and Darth Phobeus had been born. Standing slowly, she looked at the fifteen prisoners around her.

There were the two black haired sisters, Raelah and Kianne - only four and three years old - Jesstia; who was sixteen, Lorkin; only a cute boy of ten, Korbrin; a six year old, Dala; seventeen, Valena; barely two was the youngest of the group, Grenn; thirteen and prone to anger, Salmah; a sweet six year old, Mineah; fifteen and withdrawn, Hal; a gentle but huge sixteen year old, Tama; a shy ten year old, Konnor; five years old and silent, Reaver; nineteen, Illya; sombre and eleven.

They had all suffered, were suffering even now; she had to be their strength, she could not let them give in. "Darvin will come back for us," she told them, "he hasn't runaway, he's gone to the Jedi. And they will listen to him, they will come here and they will free us,"

xxx

Darvin closed his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration, he had to find a way to prove himself to the Jedi - but how? How could he make them see the truth? How could he show them who he really was? Until they knew he could be trusted, they were hardly going to believe anything he said; so how was he supposed to prove that he wasn't a Sith? That he was telling the truth?

Beside him in the two person shuttle that was headed for Kamino, Obi-wan glanced at him. "You're quiet?"

Sighing, Darvin opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Obi-wan. "I'm just thinking," his friends needed him now, not in a few days - or weeks - right now, they were suffering,in pain and fear; and he was unable to help them. Groaning, he rubbed a hand over his face. "They're probably being told that I've 'betrayed' them," he whispered, barely realising he was speaking out loud. "that I've runaway and left them all to suffer," swallowing he shook his head. "Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to gain the Council's trust?"

Obi-wan felt his heart clench at the pain in Darvin's eyes, "it's not really something anyone can tell you how to do." He wished he could, wished that there was some way that he could make them see Darvin the way he did.

Darvin closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip he took a shaky breath. "I can't just do nothing," his voice was filled with desperate need. "Every second that goes by, I know that my friends are in pain, they're afraid..." Clenching his fists tight, Darvin shook his head. "I have to help them, but I can't do it alone. To get the help I need to save them, I have to prove that I can be trusted, but I have no idea how to do that."

His shoulders shook as he stared at Obi-wan, his eyes glistened with tears. "I'm disappointed in myself, because I fell like I should be able to figure it out, but I can't." A single tear slid down his cheek, "everyone I care about is depending on me to save them, when I left I swore to myself that I'd save them. But it's been over three days, and I'm no closer that I was to freeing them."

Obi-wan reached out a hand to squeeze Darvin's shoulder gently, "For what it's worth, I do believe you..." He told him gently, Obi-wan sighed. "If I knew what you had to do to prove yourself to them, I'd tell you in an instant."

"i know," he liked Obi-wan, could see why Anakin respected him. But it didn't ease his pain, "when I escaped I thought it would be easier." He said quietly, "I thought I feel free. But somehow, I feel more trapped than every before."


	8. Chapter 7

THE CHOSEN.

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

CHAPTER SEVEN.

_**Padme's Parent's House.**_

_** Padme's Room.** _

Padme glanced at Anakin as she finished packing, he'd been silent for a few minutes now, looking at him - at the worry etched in every line of his face - it wasn't hard to guess what was bothering him, 'you're worried about Darvin?"

Anakin nodded, "I know Obi-wan won't hurt him. But he's..." Looking at Padme he sighed, "he's been through more than you could imagine."

Padme frowned, "there's something I'm missing, isn't there?" She'd seen ow Obi-wan had watched Darvin in her apartment, had seen - and could still see - Anakin's protectiveness toward his twin.

taking a deep breath, Anakin sat down on the edge of Padme's bed. "do you rememer what a Sith is?'

padme blinked and nodded, "it's not really something you forget."

Anakin close his eyes, "Darvin was abducted by Sith Lords when he was seven, he's been their prisoner ever since." As padme's eyes went wide with horror, Anakin clenched his fists. "he's not evil, but the Council isn't taking any chances."

"They don't trust him," Padme instantly understood, reaching out a hand, she grasped Anakin's shoulder. "He'll be fine," Obi-wan wouldn't treat him badly, and once Darvin had proved himself... padme swallowed, joining Anakin on the bed. "How badly was he treated?" For Anakin to be so worried, it must have been terrible.

"You don't want to know," Anakin closed his eyes tight against the horror of his twin's memories, "I'd give anything not to know..." Taking a deep, shaking breath, Anakin looked at Padme. "He's suffered so much at their hands, been through so much pain and fear everyday, and he hasn't let that change him, he never gets angry, he's kind and gentle."

Padme nodded, "I know." She had seen that when she had met him, "they'll see in time Anakin." she hoped the Council would, not just for Darvin's sake, but Anakin's as well.

xxx

**_Kamino. _**

**_Landing Platform._ **

Heavy rain and hard-driving wind lash the platform as Obi-Wan's ship approached. The huge, ultra-modern city rested on great stilts that kept it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world.

As they landed, Darvin frowned. "I understand what you'll be doing here," he glanced at obi-wan, "but what am I supposed to do?"

Obi-wan cocked his head, "I supposed we could pretend that you're my padawn."

"Except that I don't know the first thing about being a Jedi," Darvin debated, "and..." lifting the cloak of the jedi robes, he raised his eyesbrows, "... i don't have a lightsaber."

"What have you been taught?" Darvin had mentioned that the 'young-lings' were taught to use the Force, at least to some degree.

Darvin shrugged, "I can move objects, either lifting them, pulling or pushing. I have highly developed senses," at the Sith Stronghold, he could tell how many Sith Lords there were at any one time; and who they were if he knew them. "And I can meditate, that is all we're really taught... Unless we turn to the darkside, then we're taught everything else."

Obi-wan stood, "I think the best option would be for you to pretend to be my padawan," he smiled at Darvin, "they shouldn't have any reason to question it." Darvin nodded, following him out of the shuttle_

Obi-wan yelled as Darvin jerked him back as a volley of lightning shot towards them.

"You're going to be in so much pain when Lord Phobeus gets through with you," the brown haired Sith Lord walked towards them, coming into view through the rain. he smiled evilly, "oh look... You've made a pathetic Jedi friend."

Darvin folded his arms, "he's a lot less pathetic than you, Ralon." He told his old friend; he had seen so many of his friends turn, and every one killed him just that little more every time.

The Sith's face twisted with fury, "I am Darth Carinus, and you will talk to me with respect!" Lightning shot out at Darvin, only to be deflected by Obi-wan's lightsaber. Darth Carinus grinned, "I have one of those too," he snorted sneered at Darvin as he ignited his red lightsaber, "but Darvie hasn't earned one yet, so you won't get and help from him."

Obi-wan shrugged, throwing his cloak off. "I have defeated a Sith Lord before," he told Carinus, "you will be no different."

"We'll just see about that!" With an angry snarl, Carinus lunged at Obi-wan. Darvin could do nothing but watch, as Obi-wan and Carinus fought; he wanted badly to be able to help, to aid Obi-wan - but he had no way to assist him, even if he had a lightsaber, he wouldn't know how to use it.

Obi-wan found himself in a desperate fight for his life, the young man, who was no older than twenty, had amazing skill. Carinus grinned, increasing the force and speed behind each striking blow. A fast feint got through his defense, aimed diagonally at his legs_

Carinus was suddenly pushed hard to the side, knocking the Sith Lord off balance, making his swing go wide. Obi-wan shot a glance at Darvin, smiling as he nodded his thanks. Carinus however, snarled furiously. "You dare to attack me!" His face became ugly as he blocked Obi-wan's attack with one hand, the other raised, pointing towards Davin...

There was noting he could do, the lightning came at him; agony tore through him as it struck. Darvin clenched his jaw shut, even as he writhed in agony - he would not scream, refused to show his pain. Carinus was forced to stop the deadly flow of lightning as Obi-wan strengthened his attack. Gasping, Darvin's body shook as he watched as Obi-wan continued the fight, he waited for an opening - waited until there was no chance he would hit Obi-wan, lifting a crate up, he pushed it hard_

The crate struck Carinus' left side, smashing into his ribs.

The Sith Lord howled in both anger and pain as his ribs shattered, Obi-wan moved in, striking fast. Darvin watched from the ground as the lightsaber sliced deep into Carinus' chest, part of him grieved the loss of his friend, Ralon had been one of his closest friends.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan strode to where Darvin lay on the ground, offering is hand to him.

Taking a deep breath, Darvin gripped Obi-wan's hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. "I'll be fine," it wasn't like he hadn't experienced it before. Wincing, he shrugged. "Guess I wasn't so useless after all."

Obi-wan smiled, "I think you might have just found your way of proving yourself to the Council." He guided Darvin toward the the tower on the far side of the landing platform.

"Do you really think so?" Darvin looked at him hopefully.

Nodding, Obi-wan grinned. "You saved my life and helped me defeat a Sith Lord, if the Council doesn't at least start to trust you, then they're all blind fools."


	9. Chapter 8

THE CHOSEN.

_**A DARK PATH.**_

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER SEVEN._**

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino." Obi-wan told Master Yoda and master Windu, "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

Master Windu frowned, _"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?"_

"No, Master." Shaking his head, Obi-wan pulled the hooded cloak tighter around him for some protection from the rain. "There appears to be no motive."

_"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan."_ Yoda told him, _"Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot."_

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, Master. They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that." Pausing, Obi-wan frowned in confusion, "Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

_"No."_ Master Windu shook his head, _"Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."_

_"Into custody, take this Jango Fett."_ Yoda commanded, _"Bring him here. Question him, we will."_

Obi-wan nodded and took a deep breath, "We have also encounted a Sith Lord," he told the two master Jedi. "Without Darvin's assistance, I doubt I would have survived."

Yoda sat forward, _"aid you, Darvin did?"_

"Yes master," Glancing at Darvin, he motioned him forward. "He saved my life and injured the Sith Lord enough that I could defeat him."

Master Windu looked at Darvin, _"it would seem we have misjudged you." _He smiled slightly, _"when you have returned with Obi-wan, we will discuss how we can help your friends."_

Darvin's eyes widened, he hadn't thought they would trust him so easily... No, this was merely a beginning - true trust would come later. "Thank you," he smiled and bowed his head to the two Jedi, "I am grateful for your help."

xxx

**_Geonosis._**

Obi-wan and Darvin made their way along a narrow, pillared corridor. They came to what looked like a large open well or vent shaft. Obi-wan looked down and saw a huge underground facility below. In one area, machines were constructing battle droids. In another area, completed droids were moving along a conveyor workers, with no wings, worked at the assembly line.

Darvin krept behind Obi-wan as they arrived at a vast expanse in the stalagmite interior. Immense pillars, soaring Gaudi-Gothic arches, vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted - completely silent.

Obi-wan started to cross the square, suddenly he heard voices. Darting behind a pillar as Poggle The Lesser, his aide, Sun Fac, Count Dooku, and Nute Gunray  
approach, closely followed by Passle Argente and Wat Tambor. Obi-wan flattened himself against the pillar as they pass by.

"Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

Darvin joined him, staring down he gasped quietly. "What's Count Dooku doing here?"

Looking at him, Obi-wan frowned. "How do you know him?"

"He's a Sith Lord," Darvin whispered, "all of the Sith Apprentices learn about the Jedi from him."

Nute Gunray's voice quietened them, "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

Dooku smiled, "I am a man of my word, Viceroy."

Obi-wan shook his head, "you're sure he's_"

"Yes," Darvin frowned, "I just can't work out why he would be here? Why would the Sith be involved in this?"

"With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

The group moved out of earshot, Obi-wan peered around the pillar and saw them go through an archway on the far side of the courtyard. There wass a flight of stairs beside it.

"Come on_"

Darvin gripped his arm, "we should go back to the ship and contact the Council." he told Obi-wan quietly, "We know they're responsible for the attacks on Senator Amidala's life, the Council and Anakin need to know."

Obi-wan frowned, Darvin had a point... "We'll follow them a little more, then we'll go back to the ship."

Rolling his eyes, Darvin sighed. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm definitely going to tell you 'I told you so'."

Chuckling, Obi-wan motioned for Darvin to follow him.

They arrived at the stairs moments later, Obi-wan and Darvin sneaked up them, to arrive at a narrow Gothic archway. Obi-wan looked down through it,

Poggle the Lesser and his two aids were at one end of a large round conference table.

Dooku adressed them, "Now is the time, my friends. This is the moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Dooku was at the head of the table, Jango Fett stood behind his chair.

In addition to the original group, there were also three opposition senators; Po Nudo, Tessek and Toonbuck Toora, and a commerce guild dignitary; Shu Mai and a member of the intergalactic bank clan, San Hill.

"As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen. And let me remind you  
of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers."

He looked around the table, "Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade." he looked at Nute Gunray, "Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands me make."

Passle Argente, a representative from the Corporate Alliance, spoke first. "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

Dooku nodded, "We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman."

Shu Mai was next, "The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you."

There were chuckles around the table, Dooku smiled. "That is all we ask."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly," san Hill said, "but only in a non-exclusive arrangement."

"The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count." Wat Tambor told Dooku.

Obi-wan pulled back from the archway, looking at Darvin he swallowed, "come on, let's go."

xxx

Darvin watched Obi-wan fighting the two droids, he had no idea how to help him - any interference on his part, could end up getting Obi-wan killed. "Darvin, get out of here!"

He couldn't be serious, Darvin shook his head, he wasn't leaving_

Obi-wan looked at him in frustration, "Darvin, run!"

About to argue again, Darvin realised how futile the situation was - Obi-wan couldn't win, was going to be caught. If he remained free, then he would have a chance at saving him; it still felt wrong, backing away, Darvin swallowed and ran away from Obi-wan's fight.

x

Darvin paused, gasping for breath as he peered over the edge of the cliff.

Obi-wan had been caught, not killed, which gave him an opportunity to rescue him. He would only get one chance, and if he failed...

If he failed, he would be caught too - he would be taken back to the Sith Stronghold on Dromuund Kaas... Where he would either be killed, or toredured beyond all imagining.

xx

Count Dooku walked into the cell holding Obi-wan, who was suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrained him. Obi-wan glared at Dooku, "Traitor!"

Circling Obi-wan, Dooku shook his head. "Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake." He told Obi-wan, "They've gone too far. This is madness."

Obi-wan snorted, "I know you are the leader here, Dooku." Looking at him in abhorrence, Obi-wan shook his head. "I was however reffering to your betrayal to the Jedi Order Dooku, I know you are a Sith Lord."

Blinking in surprise, Dokku frowned, "how could you_?" He closed his eyes and nodded as he understood, "Darvin."

Obi-wan nodded, "he told me what you had become, and also that you tell the Sith Apprentices everything about the Jedi."

Dooku sighed softly, "it is most unfortunate that you ave been informed of this." Shaking his head, he stared at Obi-wan thoughtfully. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." His eyes closed angain and he spoke softly, "I wish he were still alive. I could use his help  
right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-wan's voice was a low growl.

Chuckling, Dooku shook his head. "Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."

Obi-wan frowned, "The truth?"

"The truth." Dooku stared at Obi-wan, folding his arms. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible." Obi-wan shook his head in disbelief, "the Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their  
vision, my friend." Dooku shrugged, "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

"Once the Jedi Council sense the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

Obi-wan glared at Dooku, "I will never join you."

Dooku turned to leave, "Oh, it seems that Darvin is planning a rescue for you." Looking back at Obi-wan, Dooku smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get you out the moment I leave."

xxx

As soon as he saw Count Dooku leave, Darvin stood and quickly slipped into Obi-wan's cell.

"Get out of here," Obi-wan told him desperately.

Shaking his head, Darvin moved further into the room. "I came to rescue you."

"I know," Obi-wan snapped, "and so does Dooku, this is_"

"A trap."

Darvin whirled around to face Dooku, he swallowed and backed away, this was not good. Dooku shook his head, "your actions are far too predictable my young friend." He barely saw the Sith Lord's had move, suddenly Darvin felt himself being pushed back until he slammed hard into the wall. Gasping, he tried to stand_

He was held on his knees with the Force, "you will learn your place, young one." Dooku's voice was followed back a savage blast of lightning, gritting his teeth, Darvin once again, forced himself not to scream. His eyes closed as he heard the destictive sound of a whip, then the searing pain as it lashed his back.

"Leave him alone!" Obi-wan watched in horror as Dooku ignored him, the lightning continued to flow at Darvin as the Sith Lord brought the whip down again, and again and again. Darvin didn't make a sound, his face almost had a serene calmness to it, the only sign he gave that he was in pain was his tightly clenched jaw.

Blood began to run down his back, Darvin couldn't breathe as be balled his hands into fists - he would not scream! The pain was intense, agonising, the lightning still hadn't broken off.

"Stop it!" Obi-wan couldn't bare it, at his frantic cry, Darvin's eyes opened; they were filled with a pain so tangible, it made his heart break. And then it came, as Dooku increased the lightning, and the speed of his strikes with the whip, Darvin screamed - it was a sound that would haunt Obi-wan forever, a scream of pure agony, a scream that seemed to tear from darvin's very soul.


	10. Chapter 9

THE CHOSEN.

_**A DARK PATH.**_

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER EIGHT._**

The great arena was packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geoniosian's.

The cart trundled to the center, where Obi-wan was chained to one of four upright posts that were three feet in diameter. The cart stopped and Padme and Anakin were taken down, dragged to posts, and chained to them. Anakin was in the center.

Padme pulled a wire from her clothing and placed it in her mouth.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin sternly, "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message."

"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master." Anakin told him, for a moment he looked almost sheepish, "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job!" Obi-wan stared at Anakin and shook his head, "you were about as successful as Darvin."

Anakin sudenly blinked, realising that his brother wasn't with Obi-wan. "Where is Darvin, Master?" He had a bad feeling, that only intensified at Obi-wan's pained blanch, "Master?"

"Dooku caught him, when he tried to rescue me." Obi-wan's voice was barely above a whisper. "I couldn't do anything to help him," hadn't been able to stop the horrific beating that Davin had been dealt.

As Poggle ordered their executions to begin, Anakin stared at Obi-wan, his face white with horror.

x

Darvin gasped in pain as he crouched on the floor of the cell, his body still ached from the lightning, and his back felt like it was on fire, burning with an intense agony. He had been put in the holding cell on Dooku's ship, he would be taken back to Dromuun Kaas, back to the Sith, back to 'Lord Phobeus' who would delight in making him suffer for his humiliation after Darvin's escape.

Darvin froze as he felt tears prickle his eyes_

No.

Was he going to cry like some lost little boy? Was he going to fall in a blubbering mess at Dooku's feet and beg him not take him back?

Darvin shook his head, annoyed with himself as he took a deep breath.

He would not allow Dooku to control him, he would escape - he had done it once, he could - would - do it again. Taking a deep breath, Davin forced himself to his feet; all he had to do was escape, the Jedi Council had to have organised a rescue by now, he would wait for them to arrive and then he would help them rescue Obi-wan.

There were only three battle droids guarding him, Darvin looked at the door of his cell and cocked his head, then shrugged, there was no reason why the same trick wouldn't work twice. Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand and - as two of the droids paced in front of the cell - he pushed the door off its hinges. The two droids were instantly crushed, he reached for the blasters from the droids, caught them and before the last droid could start firing, he shot it twice - once with each blaster.

Darvin grinned, gasping as his back throbbed, he had done it again!

As he stared to leave, Darvin paused - this was Dooku's ship, his means of leaving Geonosis - Chuckling, Darvin walked slowly up to the front of the ship; aiming the blasters at the controls, he fired.

Dooku would not be using that ship to leave on, he would have to find some other way off the planet. Grinning, Darvin made his way slowly off the ship.

xxx

Master Windu ran to the center of the arena, where he fought back to-back with Obi-wan, as they swiped and mangled droids.

Among the tiers, other Jedi were slowly being driven back, they had killed many Geonosians and destroyed piles of droids, but the sheer numbers were beginning to take their toll; Individual Jedi were being cut down or blasted.

The remaining Jedi began retreating into the arena.

Anakin and Padme were back-to-back, fighting droids and flying Geonosians. Glancing at her briefly, Anakin grinned, "You call this diplomacy?"

"No," padme grinned back at him, "I call it aggressive negotiations."

Padme jumped on top of the Orray pulling the execution wagon, Anakin ran, jumped, and landed in the cart, deflecting laser blasts with his lightsaber. Padme began blasting battle droids as the two ride through the arena.

xx

He almost missed the figure staggering in the sand, only saw him when he started waving his arms at the gunships; once he had seen him, Master Yoda instantly recognised him.

"Down to him, take the ship." Yoda said looking at the pilot of his gunship.

Darvin stood shakily, watching as she gunship banked downward toward him. He staggered, as he leaped up into the ship - his vision narrowed, darkening at the edges. His back seared with white-hot waves of agony.

"Alright, are you?"

Looking at Master Yoda, Darvin swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine," he'd suffered worse beatings. "Obi-wan was caught," he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. "I tried to rescue him, but Dooku knew I was there."

He had managed to escape though, if the situation hadn't been so serious he would have laughed; he had escaped from Sith Lords, twice - on both occasions he had been badly beaten.

"Are you sure you're ok, Kid?" The clone closest to him, held him steady as he swayed on his feet.

Nodding, Darvin straightened and took a deep breath. "I'll live," Obi-wan wouldn't if they didn't reach him soon.

xxx

"Master Windu!" Dooku's voice rang over the top of the crowd, "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order." He paused briefly, "surrender now, and your lives will be spared."

Master Windu's response was instantaneous and unyeilding, "We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku."

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend."

The droids raised their weapons, Anakin and Padme looked to each other as Dooku raised his hand to give the order  
to fire.

Padme looked up suddenly, "Look!" Above, six gunships were descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling, they landed in a cluster around the handful of Jedi, clone troopers spilled out and started firing at the droids.

There was a hellstorm of laserfire that bounced off the shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appeared at the door of one of the Gunships. "Around the  
survivors, a perimeter create."

padme suddenly grinned as she headed to one of the gunships with Anakin, "Anakin, look." She pointed to Yoda's gunship, standing beside the ancient Jedi, firing at the droids was...

Darvin.

Anakin sagged with relief, he was ok.

xx

Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme were at the open sides of the Gunship, clones fired down at the droids below.

The Gunship slowed, circling over a droid gun-emplacement, blasting at it, but the Gunship was suddenly rocked by a near miss. It lurched violently.

"Look over there."

Anakin looked to where Obi-wan pointed, through the other side of the Gunship, they saw Geonosian Speeder race past, in the open cockpit was the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku."It's Dooku!" Anakin looked at the clone Captain, "Shoot him down!"

The clone Captain shook his head, "We're out of missiles, sir."

Anakin growled, "Follow him!"

x

As the gunship landed at the assembly point, Darvin frowned, for a brief moment he saw through Anakin's eyes - he saw Dooku, saw Anakin's frustration. Grinning he opened his borrowed comlink, "Anakin, let him go."

_"What?!"_ Anakin's response was angry,_ "We can't let him escape!"_

Master Yoda and master Windu looked just as shocked, rolling his eyes, Darvin sighed. "He's not going anywhere," he told Anakin. "I disabled his ship when I escaped."

He heard Obi-wan laugh, Darvin smiled. "He's walking into a trap this time, Master Obi-wan." He stepped off the gunship and staggered, his vision swam and he had the vague sensation of falling before everything went black.

_Ok, just FYI, Dooku still escapes and Anakin still loses his arm - the next chapter will star up with Darvin waking on Coruscant, the Council will come to s decision about him and they will devise a plan to rescue Leonde and the other Sith 'Young-lings'. _


	11. Chapter 10

THE CHOSEN.

_**A DARK PATH.**_

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

**_CHAPTER NINE._**

He was surrounded by warmth. Warmth and softness and peace. Darvin yawned as he opened his eyes, and had an instant feeling of deja vu as he saw Anakin sitting beside him. Smiling, he slowly sat up. "Hey."

Anakin's head snapped up as he stared at him, "How do you feel?"

"Great," He felt amazing. His gaze locked onto Anakin's right arm - his prosthetic right arm, "What happened to your arm?"

Anakin winced and shrugged, "Dooku cut it off." He told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head at Darvin's horrified expression. "I'm ok."

Darvin closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." He should have been there, should have been able to help.

"It's not your fault, Darvin. I guess I was pretty reckless... considering I rushed in." Anakin admitted.

"Idiot," Darvin smiled weakly, "you're sure you're ok?"

"Better than you," Anakin smirked at his twin, "you look terrible."

"Thanks," Darvin crossed his arms, "next time I won't bother trying to save your life."

Anakin was about to comment when Obi-wan started talking. "That's quite alright. We haven't died yet, and I particularly don't plan to." He looked to his padawan, "Wouldn't you agree, Anakin?"

Shaking his head, Anakin smiled. "I don't know, Master." Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "If you stopped getting into trouble, I wouldn't have to come to your rescue all the time."

Darvin snorted, chuckling softly. "Some rescue." When Anakin shot him a glare, Darvin shrugged, "You got caught." he reminded his brother, 'It's not a 'rescue' if you fail to actually rescue the person you're coming for, and then get caught yourself."

In response Anakin kept quiet... Which surprised Obi-wan as his Padawan was usually quite outspoken. Glancing at him, Darvin smiled, "You're not here for a social call, are you?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "The Council want to talk to you." As Darwin tensed up a little, Anakin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, you'll do fine."

"They still don't trust me-"

Obi-wan chuckled, "I think you'd be surprised." He smiled at Davin's shocked expression, "You saved me on Kamino, then tried to rescue me from Dooku, escaped after being beaten, disabled Dooku's ship, and then helped to save all the Jedi in the arena."

"So, they trust me?" Darvin asked, still slightly disbelieving.

Anakin started laughing hard. "That would be an understatement!"

"They want to talk about going to Dromuund Kaas to free your friends," Obi-wan told him, smiling broadly.

Darvin gaped in shock, then he slowly grinned. He'd done it, he'd gained the Jedi Council's trust. He could... no... he would free his friends; the only question was, how?

x

Darvin stood in front of the Jedi Council. Obi-wan and Anakin stood only a few feet behind him, providing him support if needed. Even though he had support, he was pretty sure he was dripping sweat.

Master Yoda nodded to him. "Done well, you have. Our trust, and gratitude, you have earned."

Darvin's eyes widened before Master Windu took over for Yoda. "You will be going to Dromuund Kaas along with Padawan Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Along the way there, I have requested that Kenobi and Skywalker help you continue your training."

Darvin glanced back at his brother and Obi-wan in shock, this was more than he had expected.

Obi-wan smiled, "If we're going to rescue your friends, we have to know everything about where they're being held."

Darvin swallowed, "I hope you're not expecting me to come up with the plan," he said softly, "because I can't-"

"You've escaped them twice now," Anakin shook his head, "I think it's a fair assumption that you can plan."

Darvin shrugged, "They were both, spur of the moment, plans." Planning like this, in advance, was something he knew nothing about.

Obi-wan grinned at him, causing him to frown in confusion. "Looks like something else you two have in common." Darvin looked at Anakin who nodded sheepishly. Obi-wan smiled at them, "How about we get going you two?"

xx

As he landed the ship, Darvin took a deep breath. This plan was crazy, but hopefully it would work. Anakin did have a knack for reckless plans after all. And here he was participating in one.

_"Will you relax?"_ Anakin told him,_ "You've got the easy bit."_

"Easy," Davin closed his eyes, "yeah, I just have to sneak in without being seen, then hope the guards don't notice when everyone suddenly disappears."  
Exiting the ship, Darvin took another deep breath. As far as he knew, the Sith Lords didn't know about the tunnels. He'd found them years ago, had used them to escape temporarily from the daily horror and pain the Sith Lords inflicted upon them.

_"Relax, you'll do fine."_ Anakin answered.

_"And if they notice, run."_ Obi-wan suggested.

Davin snorted, "Gee, thanks." He whispered sarcastically, "I really couldn't have figured that out on my own." Next thing, he heard Anakin snickering over the comlink. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this, aren't you brother?"

Anakin chuckled, _"What a terrible thing to suggest."_ He continued to laugh, _"We are only trying to help."_

Rolling his eyes, Darvin sighed. "Alright, I'm going." He closed his eyes, praying silently that nothing went wrong.

xxx

Leonde shivered, hugging her knees as she tried not to let her ravaged back touch the rough cave wall. It had been nearly a full week since Darvin had escaped... And there had been no sign of him. She knew he wouldn't just leave them, but even she was beginning to lose hope.  
Darvin's escape had angered the Sith Lords, in retaliation for Darvin's actions, they had beaten all of them every day, they hadn't been fed either.

"This is all Darvin's fault!" Grenn snarled, "If he hadn't left-"

Leonde shook her head, "Did you think it would be easy to gain the Jedi's trust?" She asked, looking at the other kids, she smiled, "Darvin will return for us." He had to, "We just have to give him more time."

Grenn snorted, "We haven't eaten in six days." He glared at Leonde, "How long will it take for you to get it." The thirteen year old staggered slightly as he strode toward her, "Darvin has abandoned us. He's not coming back."

"Then I must be hallucinating," Lenode grinned as she saw Darvin slip inside from the tunnel, 'he's right behind you."

Grenn whirled around, "You." He glowered at Darvin, "You left us to suffer alone!"

Darvin ducked as a large rock was flung at his head, shaking his head, he sighed. "I left to get help," he told Grenn, "there are Jedi ready to attack the Sith Lords, I have a ship waiting to take us away from here-"

"You don't get it do you?" Grenn shook his head, "None of us will leave here alive." He stalked toward Darvin, "The only way to freedom, is to join them."

"Then you are lost," Lenode moved to stand with Darvin, "they killed your grandfather Grenn, your mother and your father and your baby sister."

"I don't care!' Grenn snapped, "They're dead, they don't matter anymore!"

Darvin closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Grenn." he whispered, "But we don't have time for this." Looking at the others, Darvin nodded towards the tunnel, "The ship's at the end, I'll fly us to the cruiser, they'll have food and medical supplies on board." He looked at Grenn sadly, "Come with us."

Grenn frowned, then shook his head. "Over here!" His voice rose, as he called to the guards, "Darvin Skywalker's return-!"

Darvin pushed him back into the cave wall, it wasn't a hard push, wouldn't harm Grenn, it just knocked him out. "Come on!' Darvin urged, lifting Valena into his arms, "We're leaving, now hurry!"

x

Running through the tunnel, Darvin glanced back, his eyes widened - the four Sith Apprentices were right behind them! He had to hold them off, had to do something. Darvin looked up at the roof of the tunnel and took a deep breath. "Everyone get around the bend!" Reaching out with the Force, Darvin pulled...

The cave roof collapsed rocks fell in front of the Sith Apprentices - and the tunnel continued to collapse!

Darvin's eyes went wide, "Oops." He swallowed and ran towards the others, "Keep running!" They were nearly there, they only needed to make it a few more meters.

All of of sudden as the cave ceiling above them was about to fall on them, the rocks suddenly stopped in mid air. Darvin and the others looked towards the entrance to see a Jedi starfighter just hovering there.

A voice came over Darvin's comlink. _"It looked like you could use a hand. I just happened to be nearby. Obi-wan is distracting the Sith so you might want to hurry."_

Davin grinned, "Thanks Anakin."

xx

"That was your brother?"

Looking at Leonde, Darvin nodded. "That was Anakin," He smiled, "Just in time." Leaping onto the ship, Darvin ran for the controls. "Everyone get in!"

"Wait!" Reaver pointed towards the tunnel entrance, "It's Grenn!"

Darvin bit his lip, walking back to the ramp, he stared at him. "Are you joining us? Or stopping us?"

Grenn gasped for breath, his face red from exertion. "I'm sorry," He looked at Darvin, "I just panicked."

Nodding, Darvin smiled. "It's ok, come on, get on-" The ship suddenly rocked, taking a hit from one of the Sith's ships. The jolt moved the ship further away from the tunnel entrance... too far for Grenn to jump.

Darvin also noticed a blast hit Anakin's ship, sending the starfighter spiraling towards the ground. His eyes wide, Darvin looked at Grenn. "Jump!" Everyone aboard held their breath as Grenn leaped. He nearly made it, falling as he reached for the ramp-

Darvin sprang forward, grabbing one of Grenn's flailing hands, while reaching back to grasp Leonde's. Pulling Grenn onto the ship, Darvin smiled, "Got you."

Taking a deep breath, Darvin noticed that Anakin had jumped out of his ship and landed safely on the ground. His brother looked towards them and nodded.  
Darvin's eyes widened again as he saw Dooku approaching Anakin- Anakin reacted due to his brother's actions, he was able to turn around just in time to catch Dooku's lightsaber with his own.

Watching Anakin fight, Darvin ran for the ship's controls again. He turned the ship, and froze for a moment, staring in horror as Anakin fell in a crumpled heap - even from the now rapidly descending ship, Darvin could hear his brother's scream as he was assaulted by Dooku's Force Lightning.

Then he lay motionless, deathly still.

Darvin leaped out of the ship, pulling Anakin's lightsaber into his hand as he ran towards his unconscious brother.

Dooku's eyebrows raised, "You don't really think you can beat me?"

Darvin shook his head, "I don't have to." He said, feeling relief as he saw Obi-wan's starfighter flying towards them, he grinned at Dooku, "If I were you, I'd duck." As he spoke, Obi-wan fired on the Sith Lord-

Dooku ducked, dodging the starfighter's fire... And moving away from Anakin and Darvin. Nodding a quick thanks to Obi-wan, Davin gently lifted Anakin onto his shoulders and ran back to the ship.

xx

Anakin groaned, wincing as he opened his eyes-

Darvin grinned at him, "I'm getting good at saving you."

"Does that make you really good, or him really bad?"

Anakin frowned, looking back at... his eyes widened at the number of children, he glanced at the older girl who had spoken. "I am not bad."

Darvin grinned, helping him sit up, "Leonde, be nice." he looked at Anakin, "This is my friend, Lenode." Looking at the other kids, Darvin grinned again, "This is my brother, Anakin Skywalker."


	12. Chapter 11

THE CHOSEN.

_**A DARK PATH.**_

Darvin Skywalker, Anakin's twin brother, he is left for dead as a baby and then ends up being raised by the Sith. However despite enduring a life of pain and cruelty, Darvin repeatedly refuses to join them. When he is 19 he escapes. Set during AOTC

CHAPTER TEN

Obi-wan's eyes widened as he watched the children exiting Darvin's ship. He didn't know what he had expected, but this was so much worse...  
They were all injured, all emaciated and half starved - even the tiny toddler held in an older girl's arms as she walked beside Darvin, who was supporting Anakin. They had also been beaten, recently, some had dark, black bruises and obviously broken bones, while others had been whipped.

Darvin blanched at his horrified look, "I did try to tell you."

But nothing could have prepared him for the horror he was facing as he looked at the fourteen, tortured, traumatised children, none of them were out of there teens, and all of them looked scared.

Smiling, Obi-wan walked forward. "It's alright," he told them gently, "you're safe now."

The girl beside Darvin stepped forward, "I'm Leonde." She smiled down at the little girl in her arms, "This is Valena."

Obi-wan smiled at the toddler, she couldn't have been any more than two years old. "Hello." As Valena turned her head, burying her face shyly into Leonde's chest, Obi-wan chuckled again.

Darvin smiled at his friends, "Come on, the medbay's this way." He said, helping Anakin as his brother staggered, still groaning in pain, turning his head back to face the others as they hesitated, Darvin grinned, "Did I forget to mention there's also food in the medbay?"

Obi-wan chuckled at the immediate response, it was like Darvin had said the magic word. All the children moved as one, their faces widening into broad grins as they followed Darvin.

x

The expressions that passed between master Windu and Master Yoda's holograms, as they listened to Obi-wan's description of the children, were mixed horror and then relief.

"All the children are being tended to," Obi-wan told the two Jedi Masters, "and they should make a full recovery." At least physically, who knew what psychological trauma the children had to deal with?

Yoda nodded, _"Well, Darvin has done."_

Obi-wan agreed, smiling, "None of this would have been possible if he hadn't found the courage to escape."

"And I'm glad I did," Darvin grinned as he entered the Resolute's bridge. He bowed respectfully to Master Windu and Master Yoda, if the jedi hadn't helped, he wouldn't have been able to save his friends. "They all asked me to speak with you on their behalf," Darvin said, smiling as the cute, black haired toddler peeked up from behind his shoulders, "although, Valena insisted that she had to come herself."

Obi-wan smiled kindly as he stared down at her, "Hello little one."

This time, Valena smiled at Obi-wan, "Hello." She looked up at the holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda, her large blue eyes widening, "Are you Jedi?"

Master Yoda nodded gently. _"Jedi, we are indeed little one."_

"Darvin said you helped us," Valena smiled at Master Yoda, "is that really true?" The small Jedi nodded in response. Her smile grew wide, "thank you." Suddenly, Anakin walked into the room, drawing attention from the small child. She giggled and reached for him to take her into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck when he did.

Darvin and Obi-wan smiled at him. "I see you're up and about." Obi-wan said, his eyebrows raised.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Darvin asked.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "I'm fine." he said, smiling as Valena grinned at him, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Master Windu's face creased. _ "Are we missing something here?"_ He asked in concern.

"Anakin was electrocuted by Dooku," Darvin said, folding his arms as he stared at his twin, "he should be resting."

Anakin snorted, "I'm perfectly fine." He glanced back and the door and sighed, "It's your friends who need the medical attention, not me."

Darvin rolled his eyes while Obi-wan shook his head. "Anakin, even if the others are injured, you need to at least rest. There are plenty of rooms aboard the ship that are currently emptied. That includes yours..."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm fine-"

"You're aching all over," Darvin interrupted, "your head feels like it's splitting in two, and you're completely exhausted." He crossed his arms, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes," Anakin snapped, "you're annoying." He glared at Darvin. "Since when do you have permission to read my mind?"

Darvin's eyes widened at the anger in Anakin's voice, "You read mine..." He pointed out.

"That was an accident, Darvin. It wasn't my fault." Obi-wan looked on in shock along with Windu and Yoda. Valena reached her hand up and touched Anakin's cheek. His eyes met hers and almost instantly, he felt calmer. This was definitely noticed by everyone who was watching. Anakin sighed and looked at Darvin, "I'm sorry."

Nodding, Darvin smiled, "Go rest." He told his brother, "You need it." Anakin sighed in defeat before passing Valena back to Darvin, before leaving the room.

Valena looked up at Darvin, "Grumpy." She murmured, yawning.

Smiling, Darvin nodded, "Very grumpy." At least he had been, until Valena's intervention.

He saw Obi-wan's intrigued expression, that was mirrored by Master Windu and Master Yoda. Smiling at Valena, Darvin shrugged, "She has a special gift." He explained, "Valena can use the Force to calm people." As the Jedi stared in shock, Valena just smiled at them. Darvin shrugged, "Perhaps with a little help, she could become a valuable jedi one day. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to become a jedi, Valena?"

She nodded excitedly. Looking at Obi-wan, she frowned, "Can I be a jedi?"

The jedi looked at each other. Obi-wan looked Valena in the eyes. "How about this little one... When we get back to Coruscant, we'll see what we can do about it. Ok?"

"I think you need to go back to bed," Darvin said as Valena yawned again.

Nodding, Valena smiled at master Windu and Master Yoda. "Thank you for saving us."

Once Darvin took her out of the room to put her to bed, Obi-wan turned back to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "What do you think of her ability?"

_"Very special, Valena is."_ Yoda said, as master Windu nodded in agreement.

Obi-wan frowned as a thought occurred to him, "All those children, they may not have any family left." They couldn't simply be left alone, "Perhaps they should be brought into the Jedi Order?"

Windu looked thoughtful as Yoda considered it. Windu then looked at Obi-wan. _"I think the question is whether or not the children would want to be in the order. They have all been through a traumatic experience."_ He suggested.

_"Give them a choice, the answer may be. Force them not, we will."_

Obi-wan nodded, "We should also find out if they have any family who could look after them." Although, from what Darvin described, it would be difficult to locate any of the children's relatives.

xx

The little boy cried, his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat on the bed. Frowning, Anakin knelt in front of him, "What's wrong?" The boy shook his head, staring at Anakin mutely as tears fell down his cheeks. "You're safe now," Anakin told him, "you don't have to be afraid."

"He hasn't talked since they brought him to the cave," Leonde told him, "no one can get him to say anything."

Anakin frowned, "Maybe he just doesn't understand?"

"Oh he understands," Leonde smiled at him, "Konnor just won't talk." She sat beside him, gently brushing his red hair back from his face, "we only know his name, because Lord Phobius told us." And he probably knew, because he'd probably killed Konnor's parents.

Anakin smiled at him, "It's ok." He cocked his head, "You know, you don't have to speak out loud to talk."

Konnor's head raised, his dark, iridescent green eyes filled with curiosity. Anakin grinned, "Concentrate your thoughts and direct them at me." It was the simplest instruction of telepathy, but if it worked...

_"Are we safe?"_

Anakin grinned, "You are safe, Konnor. I promise."

Leonde blinked, "He talked to you?"  
"Telepathically," Anakin told her nodding, before smiling at Konnor, "why don't you say something to Leonde?" Konnor frowned, looking at Leonde, he smiled.

_"Hello, big sister."_

Leonde's eyes widened, "He called me 'big sister'."

"Who called you 'big sister'?" Darvin asked as he walked into the med bay.

_"I did,"_

"You're talking," Darvin smiled, "Where did you learn that?"

Konnor smiled at him,_ "Anakin told me how."_ The five year old grinned at Anakin, then looked back at Darvin, _"He's nice."_

Darvin laughed and looked at Anakin with a teasing smile. "I'd certainly hope my twin would be nice."


End file.
